the_christian_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Got You
Grace Got You is a song by the band MercyMe from their 2017 album Lifer. The song features guest vocals from American hip hop artist John Reuben. It was released on March 2, 2018, as the second single. The song peaked at No. 3 on the Hot Christian Songs chart. It also reached at No. 1 on the Christian Airplay chart, becoming their record extending 15th chart topper. Lyrics Have you ever met those who Keep humming when the song's through? It's like they're living life to a whole different tune And have you ever met those that Keep hoping when it's hopeless It's like they figured out what the rest haven't yet The second when you realize When you have inside It's only just a matter of time 'til you Sing, so the back row hears you Glide, 'cause walking just won't do Dance, you don't have to know how to Ever since, ever since grace got you Laugh, 'til your whole side's hurting Smile like you just got away with something Why? 'Cause you just got away with something Ever since, ever since grace got you So when you're standing in the rain again You might as well be dancing Why? 'Cause there ain't no storm that can change how this ends So next time when you feel blue Don't let that smile leave you Why? 'Cause you have every reason just to Sing, so the back row hears you Glide, 'cause walking just won't do Dance, you don't have to know how to Ever since, ever since grace got you Laugh, 'til your whole side's hurting Smile like you just got away with something Why? 'Cause you just got away with something Ever since, ever since grace got you Ever since, ever since grace got you Grace got you Got away with something, bubbling inside of you Spilling over 'cause your life is full, how incredible Undeniable, monumental like the Eiffel Uncontrollable, let the joy flow through, ha ha Giddy oh, but pretty, pretty please Let me see your hands in the air with you out your seats Warm it up, let go, shout it out, celebrate When you can't articulate just say Amazing Grace The second when you realize When you have inside It's only just a matter of (only just a matter of) It's only just a matter of time 'til you Sing, so the back row hears you Glide, 'cause walking just won't do Dance, you don't have to know how to Ever since, ever since grace got you Laugh, 'til your whole side's hurting Smile like you just got away with something Why? 'Cause you just got away with something Ever since, ever since grace got you Yeah yea yea yea yea Ever since, ever since grace got you Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Grace got you Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Ever since, ever since Grace got you Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Grace got you Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Grace got you Category:MercyMe Category:Songs Category:MercyMe Songs